the tanuki and the neko
by soulstealer55
Summary: they were both jinjuriki and were both in love but it seems that kami wants to keep them apart.gaaraxkagome. some shukaku bashing though not alot. Characters are OC. You have been warned!
1. the begining

disclaimer i don't own naruto or inuyasha (I wish I did though!)

* * *

><p>The tanuki and the neko<p>

Chapter one

The beginning

~~In suna~~

A girl was walking in the streets of Suna towards the Kazekage's Tower. This girl had basically a black version of Gaara's outfit on, without the gourd. She had raven hair that reached her mid-back, with piercing blue eyes. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, known for containing the two-tailed neko [cat] demon. She controls fire therefore it's her element. She also has a high chakra levels and excellent hearing and smell.

Just as she was about to enter into the tower she heard a rather loud "Kagome!" reach her ears.

It just so happened to be her teammate and bff, Miki Toshima. She was wearing her basic outfit of a black shirt that reached above her belly with a web shirt underneath it and black shorts that reached above her knees. She also had ice blue eyes and short hair covering her left eye that was black but not as dark as Kagome's. She also has a demon sealed within her. The three-tailed turtle demon that controls water and gave Miki super scent that surpasses the Inuzuka clan's.

"What's up Miki?" Kagome asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you are doing?"Miki said.

"Well I was going to see the Kazekage because he requested I see him immediately."

"Wow you are so lucky Kags!" she said with envy. You see, Miki and Kagome both like Gaara, who is Kazekage at that time.

"He may need us to go on a mission. Why don't you get Fluffy and Koga-sensei?" I said, trying to get her to do something, anything, so I can go see the Kazekage.

"OK! See you at my place after your talk with Gaara-Kun!" She said running off looking for the two individuals.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she finally got inside the Kazekage's Tower and was escorted by a fellow sand-nin to Gaara's office. She knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Enter", and did so.

She said in an honorable voice "You requested me Kazekage- Sama?" When she looked up from her bow, she saw Gaara, the same as ever with his attractive, turquoise eyes and wonderful, red hair. He was wearing his normal clothes [like in Naruto], but his sand gourd was on the side of the room. Although it was strange she didn't question it.

"Must you always call me 'the Kazekage' all the time?" Gaara questioned in his passive, wonderful voice that made Kagome shiver and add a dusting of red to her cheeks, which, although he wouldn't admit it, was very attractive.

"Yes, because that is your rank among us. The best of the best in the skill of being a ninja," she said, hoping the blush would be under control soon.

"Very well. Now, the reason I requested you is because we have visitors who need to be escorted to a hotel to stay while they're here," he said. Just then Kagome heard a cough on the other side of the room. She was surprised, and then noticed the other leaf-nins. Naruto Uzumaki in his normal orange jumpsuit, Kakashi wearing his usual outfit while reading "Icha Icha Paradise". Sakura Haruno in all her pink glory, and Sai, who she recently just met, with a fake smile on his childish face.

"Yes Kazekage-Sama. Anything else while I'm here?"

"No, that is all. You may leave now," Gaara said going back to some paperwork.

"Alright, let's get a move on people!" she said with a sigh, hoping her disappointment didn't show in her voice.

Out on the street heading towards the hotel, she saw everyone was unusually quiet. This is definitely weird for Naruto. She broke the silence asking "So how is everything in Konoha?"

"Everything is fine. Tsunade-baa-Chan is still drunk; Jiraiya came out with a new 'Icha Icha' book, and Sakura still hits me on the head!" Naruto said, only to receive a punch upside the head by none other than Sakura.

"Well here you are. I have to go to a teammate's house. See you later," Kagome said as she half walked half ran to Miki's house.

"Bye Kagome!" everyone said together then strolled in to the hotel.

Soon after that, Kagome was sitting in Miki's living room on her couch with Miki next to her. On the other side of the room sat two males.

"So Sesshomaru," Kagome said, to break the silence in the room, addressing a male not much older than themselves. He had silver hair that reached his knees, and yellow eyes that seemed to stare right through you. He wore his only outfit which was similar to Kankuro's except there is no hood and ears on "Fluffy's" outfit. He is basically human and has the element lightning.

"Yes Kags?" he said in a monotone voice with no emotion on his face.

"Sorry Miki brought you and Koga-Sensei here when we don't have a mission. I know you have better things to do than be here."

"Don't worry about it Kags, after all, I for one love to see you guys all the time!" a deep voice answered. The voice belongs to a tan adult named Koga-sensei, who had on brown long hair pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. He wore brown wolf pelts on his chest and groin, showing off his six-pack, while everywhere else is covered in bandages. He, like Sesshomaru, is human, but has the element wind.

"Same here, and thanks for not calling me 'Fluffy'!" Sesshomaru said while leaning into the couch.

"You're welcome Fluffy!" Kagome said.

Everyone laughed except for Sesshomaru who, instead glared at Kagome.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sesshomaru said with a deadpan look. You could feel the sarcasm drip off every word.

"Sorry couldn't help myself!" Kagome said between laughs then she got serious all of a sudden. "Anyway we need to do a mission so we can get some money. I'm sure we are all running low on cash."

"So should we do a C-ranked or D-ranked mission?" Miki asked Koga-sensei, excitement on her face at the idea of a mission.

"How about a D-ranked mission, a fast and easy way to get money!" Koga-sensei said with so much that it would have put Gai to shame, had he been there.

"OK!" all three Chuunin said in unison.

Later at the Kazekage's tower in Gaara's office, everyone in team Jinjuriki was trying to find the perfect mission to do.

"We should walk dogs!" Sesshomaru said.

"What's up with you and dogs? We should pull weeds from local gardens!" Miki said.

"We should take care of the elderly!" Koga-sensei said.

"We should find lost cats!" Kagome said.

"Maybe you should just do laundry you freaks!" Temari said sporting her usual purple outfit with her fan on her back.

"Fine," everyone said, not entirely happy with the idea, but they should do something.

After an hour of laundry, they went back to get paid and all of a sudden, Kagome got a splitting headache.

~_What are you doing Neko!_ ~ Kagome thought.

~**It is not my fault if this is the only way to get your attention kitten!** ~ Nibi said, loud and clear.

~_What do you want Nibi!_ ~ Kagome thought with aggravation.

~ **It is not my fault if Shukaku contacted me to tell you something,** ~ Nibi said, trying not hiss.

~_Very well,_ ~ Kagome said with submission, still walking with her head lowered in thought.

~ **Finally. Ok, I heard Gaara likes you!** ~ The neko demon said with excitement.

Kagome almost tripped over her own feet at the words that her inner demon spoke of. ~ _You have to be joking!_ ~

~**No! You can even talk to him if you want to!** ~

~_Do it now!_ ~ Kagome was so caught up in talking to Nibi, she did not notice that they had reached the Kazekage's Tower.

~ **Fine, here he is,** ~ the neko said going back to sleep.

~**What do you want, Ka-go-me?** ~ Shukaku said in his gravelly voice that makes Kagome shiver.

~ _I want to know if what you said to Nibi is true?_ ~ She thought, begging to know.

~ **Yes it is. He told me himself while doing paperwork,** ~ He said with an heir of ignorance.

In that moment, she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud "Kagome!"

"Huh, YES!" Kagome said rather stupidly, while Fluffy snickered.

"I asked you to come with me?" Gaara spoke in his monotone voice. Somehow Kagome could see deep in his eyes that he was begging her to come with him.

"Okay, Kazekage," Kagome said, regaining her composure.

When everyone left, Gaara looked at her with lust filled eyes, "Shukaku told me that you liked me. Is that true?"

"Y-yes," Kagome said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well me too," he said also with a blush that Kagome thought was cute. "Um…I heard people do this when they like each other," He said while leaning closer to Kagome.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, aware of Gaara coming closer.

"This…" he then closed the gap and kissed the unsuspecting girl on the lips. Kagome was shocked by the sudden contact. His lips were so warm that she was melting in his arms. What felt like forever only lasted about 10 seconds. When they broke apart for air the same thought went through their heads. ~That was amazing! ~

~**About damn time too!** ~Shukaku said in his annoying voice.

~**I know what you mean,** ~ Nibi said somewhat lazily.

~_Will you shut up!_ ~ Both Jinjuuriki thought angrily at the same time.

"Well, that was… unexpected," Kagome said with a blush.

"So you didn't like it. Of course, I am inexperienced so…" Gaara was interrupted by a soft kiss by Kagome.

"I did like it and I am glad you opened up to me Gaara," Kagome said with a sweet smile.

Gaara then hugged Kagome lovingly and said in a soft tone, "You finally said my name."

"Did I?" Kagome said, while playfully punching him on the shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow!" She tossed over her shoulder, leaving.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Kagome," Gaara said almost sadly. Little did he know that their relationship would change everything…

* * *

><p>hahah cliffy so reveiw and tell me if a good fight area is in the forest, in the desert, or above the city? <span>this chapter was revised<span>.

rules for updating:

1-15 two months

16-30 one month

31-45 three weeks

46+ two weeks

see ya: soulstealer55 :3


	2. relationship changes!

disclaimer i don't own naruto or inuyasha (I wish I did though!)

I know the chapter is early! I felt like I needed to update this thing! but this is the only bone you people are getting!

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Relationship changes

Later that night Gaara was on the roof of the Kazekage's tower, conversing with Shukaku.

~_What should I do tomorrow when she comes over?_ ~ Gaara questioned Shukaku.

~**Really Kit ,you don't know what to do!**~ Shukaku said rather loudly.

~_Just answer the question you rodent!_ ~

~**Fine, ask her on a date. Take her to dinner and drop her off at her house, then kiss her. You will know what to do next,** ~ the demon said, for once without yelling.

Gaara then sensed a presence nearby.

"What do you want Kankuro?" Gaara said in an impassive voice towards the figure.

"Just want to know what you were doing with Kagome today?" Kankuro said, seemingly coming out of thin air.

"Shut up or I will kill you. It is none of your business what I do," Gaara spoke while glaring at his aniki.

"It's my business if it involves you little bro!" he said, oh so inocently ally. You should know that Kankuro is Suna's #1 pervert.

All of a sudden, Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. Kankuro thought he imagined it, but, he saw a blush on his Otouto's face before he disappeared.

~_Ah probably my imagination!_ ~ Kankuro thought going home.

* * *

><p>~~ Kagome P.O.V ~~<p>

Kagome was just coming back from at the local market, when she heard Shukaku's voice in her head.

~**Hello Ka-go-me. How are you this fine evening**? ~ Shukaku said, somewhat Dracula like.

~_What do you want rodent? _~ Kagome said, annoyed as hell at the tanuki.

~**Gaara is coming! Make way fools!** ~ Shukaku practically screamed in her head.

~_Ok, no need for yelling Shu-ka-ku,_ ~ Kagome said.

~**Bye, Kitten, I will see you in Gaara's eyes.** ~ Shukaku said while disappearing from the girls mind.

"Damn raccoon!" Kagome mumbled under her breath putting groceries away. All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and found her hand, that was about to slap the person in the face, was restricted by sand.

"Glad you are happy to see me, my little Koneko-chan," Gaara whispered in her ear seductively.

"So, you want something otherwise you would wait till tomorrow right?" Kagome said, seeing that he was troubled and uncertain by what Kami knows!

"Just wondering if you are free tomorrow night?" Gaara said impassively, begging her to say no.

"Of course not, why?" Kagome said, already knowing what he was talking about.

"I want you to go on a…"Gaara choked on the last words.

"On a…"Kagome pushed.

"On a date! I want you to go on a date with me!"He said letting out a sigh of relief when he was done.

"Sure! How about… 7:15?" Kagome said ecstatic.

"Ok, see you then," Gaara said as he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

~end Kagome p.o.v~

* * *

><p>~Miki p.o.v~<p>

To say Miki was shocked was a understatement. She was pissed!

She was on her way to Kagome's house to ask if she could borrow some shuriken since Kagome made the best in town. When she got there she was shocked to see Gaara ask her best freind out, who accepted. She ran all the way home and crash landed on her bed and started to cry all the tears out.

~ _It isn't fair_!~ Miki wailed to her inner demon.

~**All is fair in love and war, you will get over it. There are more fish in the sea for ye**,~the turtle demon said much to the girl's dismay.

~_Gaara is the only one for me Sanbi! I don't want another person besides him_!~ Miki said. Sanbi winced at the harshness in her tone.

~**What is so specail about the Shukaku host that interests you so as to curse your best freind**?~Sanbi asked as he sensed that he had angered his host.

~H_e is handsome,tall, not demanding, and just my type._~ she answered,feeling her anger shrink but still present.

~**Well I know just the you see everyday since you graduated the academy in fact**.~ Sanbi said, thinking of all the times his host has seen the person he had in mind.

~_Who is it? Sanbi you better tell me right now or...I won't feed you choclate for a month_!~ Miki bribed.

~ **You monster! Fine...Sesshomaru**.~The turtle demon said the name in a mumble.

~_WHAT_!~Miki screamed in her head as she shot straight up with a look of shock on her face.

~**What? he is just your type. He's tall, handsome, and not demanding. And he's a looker too!**~Sanbi said, still trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

~_Fine, I'll give him a chance_.~Miki said in defeat. That was when she smelled that someone was walking towards her house.

~end Miki p.o.v.~

* * *

><p>~Gaara p.o.v~<p>

Gaara was currently walking down the street to Miki's house when Shukaku decided to speak up.

~**Well, well! What do we have here?Your going to your new girlfreind's freind's house!Oh the irony!**~Shukaku said laughing like crazy giving Gaara a headache.

~_Will you shut up! Damn it! I can't think with you laughing like your the king of Sunagakure_!~Gaara yelled at the demon making him stop.~_thank you_!~

~**Well...what are you going to do?**~Shukaku asked,genuinly curious.

~_I was going to let her down easily and tell her I'm going out with Kagome.~_Gaara answered calmly. He was just about to knock when the door was flung open to reveal a woman in her early thirties with brown hair.

"Hello !Is Miki home?" Gaara asked politely.

"Why, yes! She just came back. Can you talk to her for me? She hasn't come down since and she won't answer me," said as she led Gaara to a door decorated with all types of weapons, "Miki you have a friend over!" She said as she opened the door to reveal a tired, red-eyed Miki reading a book on justus.

"Wahtever," Miki said tiredly while closing her book and setting off to the side.

"I'll leave you two alone now..." She said as she closed the door and left.

"What do you want Gaara?" Miki said with malice which surprised Gaara even though he didn't show it.

"I want to tell you that I'm going out with Kagome and that we never had a chance," Gaara said bluntly.

~**So much for letting her down gently...**~ Shukaku muttered mostly to him self.

"I already knew that Teme!"Miki shouted with tears running down her face,"I already knew you were going out with that lier for a day now! She knew I was in love with you and she knew I would do anything for her! If I can't have you no one can!"Miki lunged at Gaara's throat with enlarged nails. Gaara easily paried the attack with his sand.

"Calm down! You don't understand the circumstances!" Gaara yelled as he commanded his sand to hold her in a sand coffin.

"Let me go you Baka!TEME!" Miki shouted as she struggled against the sand.

"No! You will listen!"Gaara shouted. When she stopped thrashing he continued, "Good! Now the reason me and Kagome are going out also has to do with the demons withinus. You may not know this but before the demons were sealed within humans, Shukaku and Nibi were mates and loved each other very much. Shukaku was captured and left Nibi devastated.

"Nibi whent into hiding soon after that. 120 years later, she resurfaced to find her mate was sealed inside a red-headed baby boy," Gaara paused to let the information sink in, "You may not know about this because we were only a few hours old at the time but...Nibi attacked the village to avenge the capture of Shukaku."

"How could that cat do that to our village?" Miki sounded horrified at the very thought.

"I thought I told you NOT TO INTERRUPT ME!" Gaara said in a voice that suggested you don't mess with him. "Nibi, at the time, thought that she could save Shukaku, but it only ended with her beind captrued and placed inside a raven haired baby girl. I think you know who. If you still want to blame Kagome that i'm not with you...Stop." Gaara said as he dissapeared in a whirl of sand. The sand restraining Miki dissapeared and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Wow...I never thought it ran that deep..." Miki said as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Interesting no? Well R&amp;R and tell me if a good fighting partner is deidara, Sasori, or Itachi... <span>This chapter was edited.<span>

rules for updating:

1-15 two months

16-30 one month

31-45 three weeks

46+ two weeks

see ya: soulstealer55 :3


	3. the battle ensues!

disclaimer i don't own naruto or inuyasha (I wish I did though!)

I know the characters are oc but they have to otherwise I have no material!

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

~the battle ensues!~

* * *

><p>~Kagome pov~<p>

Kagome has noticed some serious changes in Miki. First of all now when Gaara is mentioned in a sentcence Miki looks like she wants to vomit. Secondly she never wants to see the well known Kazekage unless absoulutly necessary. And third she now is making googly eyes at Sesshomaru who barely gives her a second glance

"What's up with with Miki?" Koga asked in a worried voice to Kagome as Miki was holding on to Sesshomaru's arm like it was a prize.

"How am I supposed to know when she hasn't spoken to me in the last week?" Kagome said in a 'I don't care voice" that could almost match Gaara's.

"Wow...It's that bad,eh?" Koga said as Sesshomaru pushed Miki off of his arm and walked to the market place in the center of the town.

"Sessy-Kun! Wait for me!"Miki said running after the thunder user. Kagome and koga sweat-dropped at their freinds actions toward fluffy.

"So now that the fangirl left, how is it going with Gaara?" Koga asked as they walked to a nearby restraunt to eat lunch.

"It's okay...we went to a fancy dinner, watched the sunset, and we kissed several times." Kagome said as they waited for the waitress to come take their order.

"Hello, my name is Aoyame. What would you like today?"A waitress, known as Aoyame, said in a cheery voice.

"I will have oden and some tea, while my Sensei will have some b-b-q and some sake please." Kagome said in a equally cheery voice.

"OK. Be back in two shakes of a ushi's tail!" Aoyame said writing down the items and running off to get the food.

"Stange that she would use 'ushi' instead of 'hitsuji' don't you think?" Kagome questioned, looking at her Sensei drink the sake and get that drunken hue to his cheeks.

"AHH, you worry to much you know that?" Koga said drunkely as he sipped more sake.

"Whatever you say Sensei..." Kagome said still skeptical at the ushi mentioned. Little did they know of the red head and blonde in the desert looking for a demon container.

~end Kagome pov~

* * *

><p>~Deidara pov~<p>

they were in the middle of the god forsaken desert and he was bored as hell! his one good eye travelled over to his partners hunched over form as they continued walking to Sunagakure. He knew he would not find entertainment there. He sighed as he reached into the pouches at his sides and started to mold his world famous 'art'.

"Your already getting ready to attack, I see?" A gravelly voice said that almost made Deidara jump in surprise._(keyword **almost**)_

"Actually Sasori my man, I need something to do, hn. That is why I am working to make art,hn." Deidara said as he took out a bird clay sculpture and threw it on the ground several meters in front of them and made the necessary hand seal. All of a sudden, there was a explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed a 1 1/2 meter tall clay bird the size of a horse.

"Nice." Sasori said in sarcasm, going ahead as Deidara mounted on the bird.

"Your just jealous that _I _can make art better than you,hn!"Deidara said from his trusty bird that erked Sasori to no end.

"We just so happened to be on a sensitive mission right now and I would enjoy it if you SHUT UP!" Sasori said as his tail came way too close to Deidara's hair.

"Fine, fine! Don't get your tail in a twist...hn." Deidara mumbled as the village came into sight.

~end Deidara pov~

* * *

><p>~ Gaara pov~<p>

Gaara was over looking the village, thinking about the erie feeling he was getting from the desert when Baki found him.

"Kazekage, we need you in the war room now," Baki said, signaling Gaara to follow him to the war chambers. Gaara took one last look at the desert and followed. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming...and it wasn't good!

(after the meeting)

~_Man those meetings are so boring!_~ Gaara thought as he streched out in his room, popping a few joints.~ _Why must I be the only one with these problems!_~

~**Maybe you should just call in sick one day and hit the town with Kagome~**Shukaku said to Gaara, earning him an irrated snort from the red head.

~_Ha! That idea is out of the question because they would send a medic-nin to my quarters to check on me!_~Gaara scoffed to the Tanuki before he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put on his shirt _(yeah fangirls he had his shirt off!)_and sat in one of chairs."Enter," He called

Kagome walked in and bowed to Gaara before she glomped him so hard he fell off his chair."Hey there, honey!" Kagome got out in between laughs as she got off him. God, her laugh reminded him of bells in the wind.

"Hey..." Gaara said in a VERY tired voice.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Kagome said as blue eyes met with turquiose.

~_Crap! I'm in for it now!_~Gaara thought as he said, "Well...the nin we sent to look for the hideout of the Akatsuki have yet to come back. And it has been a year now. We came to the conclusion that the Akatsuki are the move."

"What! Not my Tanuki-kun!" Kagome said squeezing all the air out of Gaara's lungs making him turn blue. "Oops! Sorry Gaara!" She said as she released him gasping on the floor.

"Anyway we have sent word to Konoha and have told the Konoha-nin to stay in the village in case of attack from the Akatsuki. Don't worry about me honey, I have Shukaku and I'm not Kazekage for nothing!" Gaara said as he winked his eye at the end. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them both.

~end Gaara pov~

* * *

><p>~kagome pov~<p>

~ a hour later~

Gaara and Kagome were just chatting about a piece of gossip on one of the nurses in the hospital who 'supposedly' cheated on her huspand with a ninja fresh out of the academy, when Baki came in and ruined it.

"Lord Kazekage! The Akatsuki is attacking the local market and the Eastern part of town!" baki yelled once he caught his breath.

"Oh no! Miki is in the local market with Sesshomaru and my house is in that area!" Kagome told Gaara as she ran towards the door.

"No. I will go. They are trying to draw team jinjuriki together so that I can become a easy target for them to steal Shukaku." Gaara explained calmly as Kagome stopped just outside the door.

"My freind is out there against a Akatsuki member, my house is under attack with all my belongings in it, and my team is a target on there list along with my boyfreind! How would you act in a situation like that?" Kagome asked Gaara, her backed still turned to him, itching to go into battle and attack those who pose a threat to her freinds.

"No, I meant...I'm going with you. I'm not standing by while my little Koneko gets beat up and taken away to who knows where while I am still breathing!" Kagome turned around, shocked to see her boyfreind standing in front of her,smirking down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Alright, let's go then!" Kagome said as she grabbed her weapons and ran towards her freinds at the market and Gaara went to take on the one at Kagome's neighborhood.

~end Kagome pov~

* * *

><p>~Gaara pov~<p>

~_Damn she better come out alive!_~Gaara thought as he wove around the people in the large neighborhood. "Oh, wait!" Gaara suddenly said out loud, "I forgot I can control sand, duh!" He then made a platform of sand and went above the crowd. He saw on top of one of the buildings that there was a hunched over form with a black cloak with red clouds on it. The sign of the Akatsuki!

"Oh, it seems as though the Nibi host didn't show up, but the Shukaku host instead..." The person never finished his sentence before Gaara attacked him with a hand of sand (literally! XD).

"Who the hell are you!" Gaara said as he attacked him with sand again, but the person dogded with barely any movement.

"I Just so happen to be..."The person then took off his coat to reveal a puppet like thing that resembled a scorpion."Sasori of the red sand!" Sasori said as his tail attacked Gaara, who moved to the right keeping his balance on top of his sand.

"Well if it isn't the murderer of the former Kazekages." Gaara said as a giant sand spear appeared above Sasori and fell impaling the puppet on a stick. "Consider this rev..." Gaara was unable to finish the sentence before 'Sasori' dissapeared in a poof to reveal a stranger being impaled instead of the puppet master.

~_Damn! It was a substitution! Which means... Oh no Kagome!~ _Gaara thought as he ran towards Kagome's location.

* * *

><p>Kagome's fight will be in the next chappie. so if you want to read it soon...REVIEW! And tell em if you want me to change my name as well in your reveiw. <span>this chapter has been edited.<span>

rules for updating:

1-15 two months

16-30 one month

31-45 three weeks

46+ two weeks

see ya: soulstealer55 :3


	4. Authors note! Don't by pass!

this is a authors note please read!

You see, I am slowly losing ideas for my new chapters and running low on characters for some of the teams I am making.

So if you have some Ideas/ want to become a character, then please send me a discription of your character.

it should look like this:

name:

Nickname(if one):

Age:

Gender:

village:

Rank (NO Kazekage or anbu):

description:

Personality:

history:

Weapons:

Crush:

(These are optional)

special ninjustu:

special genjustu:

special Taijustu:

Kekkai genkai:

SO please help me with the material and characters and please don't forget to check out my knew story: Weird dreams of Naruto!

And also I would enjoy it if you went on my profile and went on to my freinds rping forum for Naruto.

Soulstealer55 out! :3


	5. the battle ensues! part 2!

disclaimer i don't own naruto or inuyasha (I wish I did though!)

I know the characters are oc but they have to otherwise I have no material!

sorry I am late! I was caught up in laziness of the summer.

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

~the battle continues!~

* * *

><p>~kagome pov~<p>

~_Damn it! Don't you dare die on me Gaara!_~ Kagome thought as she ran in the opposite direction as her boyfriend. When she got to the market place she found her friends immediantly. Miki was trying to get all the civillians out of the area while Sesshomaru and Koga were trying to bring down a giant clay bird with, what seemed like, a blonde on its back.

"Sorry I'm late. What's the damage?" Kagome said joining her sensei and teammate.

"Thanks for joining us!" Sesshy said as he dogded a explosive clay spiders that came raining down from the bird. "He is turning the whole entire area into a fuckin' fireworks show!"

"Koga-sensei! Why didn't you already summon your wolfs yet?" Kagome said comanding some thorns that were the size of daggers attack the bird. They implanted themselves in side of the beast and then exploded. When the smoke cleared the bird was still unharmed.

"They won't do much good against a airborn enemy!" Koga said, slashing a kunia into a clay bird that came from the blonde.

"Well we need to get him out of the area! Miki?" Kagome yelled over the noise of exploding bombs.

"What?" Miki said stopping in her mission to get the people out of town.

"I need some water right now!" Kagome said, showing a toothy smirk to Miki. Miki nodded affirmative and began a series of handsigns. When she stopped there was water flowing all around her and was forming into a ball above her head. The ball of water grew to the size of the clay bird and then was shot towards the clay bird with a force of one of Kyuubi's tails. While Miki was doing that Kagome was summoning lightning from the sky and aiming it towards the ball of water. They both made contact and it form a even bigger electrified water ball that hurtled the bird right out of Sunagakure.

"That did it!" Koga said as he finished of the last of the bomb spiders.

"_Well, I geuss diedara was unsuccesful in capturing the two bijuu females..." _A voice said emanating allaround the group making seem as though there was a echo efect on them.

"Show yourself!" Kagome demanded to the person who dare even try to hide from a fight. She hated people that hid from a fight.

"now, no need for you to get fiesty, little kitty." A man suddenly emerged from the ground in front of Kagome. "I just want you and the tanuki brat to come with me to leader-sama." All of a sudden Kagome was knocked unconsious by a hit to the back of the head from the blonde who came back to help his partner.

"Sasori, my man, it seems as though we need to go now. That tanuki brat is coming full steam. Let's go." The blonde told his hunched companian. They put agome on the clay bird's back and headed off into the desert. Deidara released the time-stop justu he had put on the town momentaryly and evrything was loud as a tournament.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Koga asked the others as Kagome dissapeared along with the mysterious person.

"I have no idea..." Both Miki and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Gaara came floating over the rooftops and fell on the ground gracefully.

"Where is Kagome?" Gaara asked the group of three. Bothe Miki and Sesshomaru looked at eachother and said at the same time,

"She's gone, Kazekage. They took her with them.

* * *

><p>I know the chapter is short but i felt i had to get it out there for the world to read and so that know one will think of me dead...yet. Any way R&amp;R otherwise I feel underappreciated...<p> 


End file.
